1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to brushes and more particularly pertains to a motorized back scrubber which may be utilized for cleaning a dorsal portion of an individual.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of brushes is known in the prior art. More specifically, brushes heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of cleaning a user's back are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
For example, a back scrubber is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,044,806 which contains a bar of soap for application by bathers and others who need a convenient way to clean hard to reach areas along their backs. The back scrubber will securely engage a conventional soap bar and when the bar has been substantially consumed, a releasable Jaw allows for easy substitution of a fresh bar of soap.
A water powered back scrubber is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,704,756 which incorporates a reciprocating brush operated by a water pump that utilizes water diverted from a shower head supply line. The device includes a supporting member securely mounted to a wall of the shower which supports the reciprocating brush so as to allow the same to move up and down as directed by the water pump.
Another patent of interest is U.S. Pat. No. 3,612,044 which describes a back massage and scrub fixture which includes a shallow free with a concave back that supports a friction pad having a multiplicity of friction fingers of equal length thereon. Suction cups on the frame backs secure the frame and pad to a support surface such as a wall of a shower or the like. The friction fingers define a horizontally concave area adapted to fit and scrub the human back.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a motorized scrubber for effectively cleaning a dorsal portion of an individual that includes a plurality of rotating brushes powered by an electric motor. In this respect, the motorized back scrubber according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of cleaning a dorsal portion of an individual.